


Burnout

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little sunshine always pretending to be fine</p>
<p>little sunshine it is almost your time</p>
<p>little sunshine your burnout will be divine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnout

My name is Sora. I am a hero. The keyblade master. I am also a lair. I have lost who I used to be because of that day so long ago. Now all my smiles are fake. I find it funny how my so called best friends Kairi and Riku don't seem to notice. Maybe they no longer care about me now that our journeys are over. I sigh as I glare at my face in the mirror.

"You are disgusting Sora," I heatedly whisper. I can no longer stand the way I look as the self hate fills me. I clench my right hand into a fist, pull back my hand and punch the mirror in front of me. I hardly notice the blood began to drip down my un-gloved hand as I stare at the shattered mirror's face. I can still see myself staring back at me with those tell all blue eyes. I want to stab out those eyes and let the darkness overtake me.

"Fuck"! I yell as I start to feel the pain in my right hand. I rushed into my room and grabbed my first aid kit from underneath my bed. Opening it, I grab a roll of gauze and in a rush I started to rap up my hand. Once I was sure it was on tight enough I placed the first aid kit back under my bed. For once I am glad that my mom kicked me out of her house and pays me to stay away from her. I look over at my alarm clock. It says its one o' clock pm. Well hell, I slept almost all the school day away.

I slowly walk over to my small closet and change into a dark blue tee shirt with a black less then three symbol on the front, black baggy pants with two belts, one deep blue the other white criss crossing each other to form a x, normal white socks and black and white converse shoes. Once dressed I decide to skip school and go to my favorite cafe set in a quiet part of down town instead. I lock the door to my apartment and grabbed my plan black skateboard that was leaning against the wall just outside my door and made my way to down town with the ever present fake smile on my face.

I must have been lost in my thoughts because I found myself in front of Café Noir with my skateboard in my hands.

"That's odd." I say to myself. I shrug it of and walk into the cafe and froze. Why is he here? How is this even possible? As my vision begins to fade I hear his voice call out to me.


End file.
